Bloodhound
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: Darkfic. KakaKiba. Kiba can't help but notice that whenever Kakashi's nearby, he smells blood.


_Bloodhound_

By _Belladonna Andromeda_

Genre – Dark Romance/ Angst

Warnings – Yaoi, violence, lemon failure *cries*

Pairings – KakaKiba, (Slight) AsuKure

_It won't come off…_

Summary – Kiba can't help but notice that whenever Kakashi's nearby he smells blood…

000

"He smells it, you know."

Kakashi lifted his eyebrow, "He smells what?"

"The blood."

"Oh? Is that why you believe the stories all of a sudden?"

Kurenai blinked innocently, "What stories?"

"Don't play sweet with me."

"Well…" Kurenai said slowly, "There _has_ been a rumor. An old rumor, but still."

"Let me guess, I've gone crazy at last and scream about the blood on my hands that won't wash off."

Kurenai blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yes. You've heard it, too, then?"

"Unfortunately.", Kakashi mumbled, looking at the dog boy from the corner of his eye only to find him staring right back, "Does he really smell it?"

Kurenai nodded, "Whenever you're nearby he smells blood. On _you_. First he thought you were always going on dangerous missions and stuff, but he _always_ smells it."

Kakashi said nothing. He continued to stare at Kiba until he finished his drink, paid his goodbye and for the bar's services and left. As he walked back home he tried to get Kurenai's words out of his head, but it just wouldn't let go. Kiba smelled the blood on his being. He _smelled_ it.

He stopped in front of the door to his house and stared at the hand turning the key. He lifted it and stared at it for several seconds until he saw the blood. Angry red splotches littered the skin of his hands. The smell of it overpowered him. A familiar, hysterical fear captivated him. He couldn't breath. His body shook as if it was torn between standing still and running away. Sweat tickled down his back.

'Sensei?' With a jolt Kakashi turned around. Kiba was standing just outside the front garden. Concern shone in his eyes as he scanned the Copy Ninja's body for any indication of wounds. Anything to explain the smell of blood. 'Are you alright, sensei?'

Kakashi nodded absently. He swallowed the lump in throat, silently urging his body to behave normally. 'Yes, I'm fine. Aren't you suppose to be home already?'

Kiba gave him a suspicious look before smiling sheepishly. Akamaru, Kakashi noticed, was hiding behind him, giving the Copy Ninja a look he couldn't quite comprehend. 'Yes, but Akamaru saw this lady dog crossing the street and chased after her so…'

Kakashi stared at Kiba. The boy looked uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. He frowned at him. Could he really smell the blood? He wanted to know. With cough he caught Kiba's attention. 'Would you like to come in for a cup of tea? I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind.'

'Sure.' Kakashi could tell that Kiba would've wanted nothing more than to dash out of the street and pretend their conversation had never happened. Nonetheless the dog-nin pulled Akamaru into the garden and towards the door, gracefully held open by the Copy Ninja, with a smile on his face.

'Welcome to my house.' Kakashi deadpanned.

Kiba scanned the room with a frown. 'Don't you mean "bachelor's pad"?'

Kakashi grinned lightly. 'Yes, that too.'

Akamaru whined as he shuffled over to a pile of dirty laundry in the left corner and dropped to the floor. He gave both ninjas a look that clearly said he wasn't going to move any time soon unless they were leaving.

'Honestly, that dog.' Kiba said, shaking his head.

Kakashi chuckled, feeling awkward. 'You should see mine. At least yours doesn't talk.'

'Yet.'

Kiba smiled back at him. Kakashi couldn't help but stare. There was innocence, a naivety in those eyes that reminded him of Naruto. After a while Kiba noticeably tensed, getting nervous under the intense stare. Kakashi shook his head, cursing himself for scaring him again.

'Well, I'll go fix that tea. Make yourself at home.' Kakashi knew the minute he entered the kitchen that Kiba would start going through his stuff. Not out of suspicion, but curiosity. He didn't doubt that Naruto, Sakura or even Sasuke would do the same if invited into his house.

He put on the kettle and quickly washed the teapot, feeling clumsy all of a sudden. He couldn't remember having ever felt so nervous around someone, but he had to know whether it was true. And what it meant if it was.

He placed the steaming teapot, sugar bowl and teacups on the tray and walked back towards the living room. 'Here ya go.' He said, placing the tray on the table.

'Thanks.' Kiba said quietly as he sat down. An awkward silence followed as the two fidgeted, thinking of something to say to the other as they sipped their tea.

'So, how's your sister?' Kakashi began, happy that at least there was something to talk about now.

'She's fine. She's produced her own brand of medicine and helped create a new safer soldier pill for nin-animals.'

'Well, isn't she on her way to success.'

'Yes, she is.' Kiba said with a proud grin. 'She also made the Hokage invoke the red rule for nin-animals.'

'The red law?'

'Yeah. It's a law that forces shinobi to take their animals to the vet every two weeks for a check-up and after every mission. Not all shinobi do that, you know. It's named after Akamaru. The rule, I mean.'

'Really now?' Kakashi said, making a mental note to take his pack of dogs to the vet and inwardly cringing at the price.

'You'd be surprised when you see the statistics Hana made. Only 12 percent of all Konoha shinobi give their animals regular check-ups and only 40 percent bring them to the vet after a mission.'

Kakashi listened to Kiba babble on about the subject, relieved that he was feeling more comfortable now. After a while he stopped paying attention, only nodding every time he thought Kiba sought his opinion and quietly sipping his tea as he thought of a way to ask the million dollar question.

"I-it's not just blood." Kiba said, catching Kakashi off guard.

"Excuse me?" Was the cautious reply he could manage. He cursed himself for not realizing the subject had changed.

"Sometimes I- sometimes I smell tears too." Kiba looked at him and suddenly Kakashi was very aware of the vividly red color of the marks on the boy's cheeks. The color of blood. "It's… this salty, lachrymose scent. Sometimes it's more powerful than the bitter, metallic scent. A-almost like it's stained your mask. The tears, I mean."

Kakashi stared. His eyes switching focus from Kiba's lips, to his eyes, to his marks. His attention switching from the words, to the emotions, to the color blood.

"I don't know what happened to you," Kiba breathed out, he was tense again, "But I'm so, so sorry."

His heart skipped a beat. His sight blurred. Kakashi didn't know why, but he suddenly thought that kissing him was a very good idea. In one swift movement he lowered his mask, leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Kiba's.

Kiba gasped into Kakashi's mouth and jumped back into the couch. Kiba tasted _wild, _like primal instincts, rain forests and adrenaline. It felt as if that very taste pumped an almost lethal dose of energy into him that repelled all logic and thought process. It rose an uncharacteristical impulsiveness in him.

Kiba whined, struggling half-heartedly against the aggressive kiss and strong hold. He squirmed uncomfortably. He was not used to being touched so intimately, unsure of whether he liked this or not. He couldn't decide if the situation he was in was a pleasurable or dangerous one.

Kakashi decided for him.

It was a mixture of both.

Kiba whimpered as he was overwhelmed. Kakashi was violent, dominant, demanding and in complete control. He soon realized that resisting did not help, instead it only made the jounin's actions harsher. His point was clearly made. He was not going to be denied.

He heard a faint growl in the background as Akamaru noticed his owner's predicament, but oddly enough the canine did nothing to stop it.

'_Because he can smell your arousal.' _Kiba thought to himself. His blush deepened when he realized what he had just admitted to himself. He hung on desperately to his denial, trying his best to keep his mind preoccupied, to not focus on the intense knotted warmth in his belly or the wondrous tingles in his groin.

He tried. Honestly, he tried.

But with the strong arms pining him to the couch, the skilled tongue tracing strange lines on his tattooed cheek, the pressure against his thigh...

How could he not surrender?

Kiba didn't even realize he had been undressed until Kakashi's naked skin pressed against his own. Warm skin flawed with battlescars that told him stories. Sad and soothing stories of many victories and many losses. But when Kakashi forced himself inside, Kiba no longer felt sorrow. He felt rage, paranoia and the unquenchable thirst for peace.

000

The next morning Kakashi woke up to a scream. With a pumping heart, he raced to the bathroom to find Kiba standing in front of the mirror with a horrified expression. "There's blood on my nose." He said, after turning to him.

Kakashi froze. As he felt the familiar fear crept over him. He hugged himself, trying not to look at his hands because he knew what he'd see.

"There's blood on my snout, sensei." Kiba whispered again, eyes wide and teary. "It won't come off."

_It won't come off..._


End file.
